Where am I?
by DragonGodSlayer11231
Summary: Naruto lands in the world of Gurren Lagann after the fight against Sasuke. Seeing the condition this world is in he decided to give them a hand. Watch as Naruto forges his own destiny and finds peace and happiness. (Starts off with small chapters but it gets bigger later on. Please check out it.)
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke please stop this!", shouted Naruto.

Naruto wants to believe Sasuke will change, but as the fight continues on, he is starting to accept that maybe he is lost cause. He knows he has to make a decision right now, to let Sasuke live and risk the chances of another Madara, or kill him and ensure that his precious people are safe. The choice was obvious here, the lives of everyone or the life of one person.

"I'm sorry Itachi I failed my promise" he whispered to himself. Naruto steeled his nerves as he prepared his final attack.

"SASUKEEE!" shouted Naruto, it was filled with pain, anger, and sadness.

"NARUTOOO!" shouted Sasuke with pure hatred.

They both know it was their last attack, it was the final move that will decide the fate of the world. Light vs. Darkness, Evil vs. Good, stuck in the same loop like their predecessors, destined to fight to the death for eternity.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Both jutsu clashed against each other, each one pouring every last drop of chakra they had left. Everything nearby them shook from the raw power both jutsu were emitting. A black sphere grew from the middle engulfing everything in its radius. After expanding it compressed and it exploded violently, anything in its radius was gone just leaving a black void that was space itself.

**Hi everyone sorry for the super short chapter this is my first story. As you can see I'm not very good at writing and my grammar sucks lol. Hopefully, this turns out well. As for updates, they will be long. Please drop some helpful tips in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I'm back with a second chapter! Also thanks for the 3 favs and 4 followers. I was very excited when I first saw that lol. Man writing 1k+ words is hard. For the authors that do more than that you have my respects. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will try to keep the updates every week, but I really doubt I will do that.**

* * *

"Hey look a star is falling down!" shouted Yoko cheerfully. All the people nearby stopped what they were doing and looked up to the sky. To everyone, it is a signal that everything will be fine. That big robotic thing might have destroyed their homes, but not their hopes, it is time that humanity fights back.

"Hey everyone... I think the star is coming at us?" Yoko finished with a sweat drop. Just like she pointed out the bright red star was coming at high speeds crashing down a few miles away from them. Whatever came down must have been huge because even they still felt the impact even though it was far away.

"Let's check it out maybe it's those big things that came down." suggested one of the people nearby. Everyone just nodded at the suggestion.

* * *

After a good hour of walking in the cold desert, they finally reached the edge of a giant crater. What they saw in the middle shocked them all. They expected a giant rock or those things, not a human! What boggled them, even more, was how the fuck was he still in one piece! He should have turned into a blood smear on the ground.

"Let's help him, guys!" shouted Yoko in a worried tone.

Everyone stared at Yoko like she was stupid. A person just fell from the sky, the fuckin sky, and she expects them to help that person out.

"C'mon guys we don't even know if he's an enemy yet, he could be an ally. Besides he's injured, he can't fight back in that state."

"You know she makes a good point let's help out the young lad."

Everyone else just nodded.

* * *

"Wow, how is this kid still alive!"

Naruto's condition was terrible, he was heavily bleeding from the head, his hand's skin was peeled off and burned, and he has lots of small wounds littered throughout his body. How he is still breathing is beyond their understanding. The only thing they can agree on is that he is no regular human.

"Alright now we wait and hope he survives. We did the best we could." said the person that bandaged Naruto's wound.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"Kurama what happened!?" asked Naruto after seeing the state that his furry friend is in. The once great big fox is currently looking like it is at death's door.

**"I'm resting keeping you alive after all that took a big toll in me."**

"Ok, but why do you look like... you know that?" finished Naruto awkwardly after not finding the right word to describe his state because he looked beyond fucked up.

**"Naruto, I'm being made out of chakra, my looks represents the size of reserves. In two weeks I should be back to normal."**

"Oh thank the Log I thought you were about to die. Now that we are over that I can't wait to wake up. I'm so going to enjoy the peace we won, no more wars, no more insane people trying to take over the world, we are all allies, and I finally accomplished Jiraiya-sensei's dream." Finished Naruto with an unusual amount of happiness.

_**Fuck how am I going to break it to him that we are in a different dimension? **_

_**Fuck it I'll just say it like that he will manage somehow.**_

**"Naruto we are in a different dimension"** just like that Kurama dropped the bomb.

*Sigh*"I was hoping it wasn't like that" answered Naruto dropping the act a little while ago.

This time Kurama was shocked Naruto already knew, but does he know of his friends?

"Yes Kurama, I'm aware of what happened to my friends also. I'm not stupid when my rasengan clashed with Sasuke's chidori I saw a void form after the explosion. I know I can't go back, but it hurts accepting it, it hurts so much that I can't save my friends." Naruto finished as tears started to pool at his eyes. All his friends were going to die except Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan. He then began to cry as the pain in his chest became unbearable, he ran towards Kurama and hugged his leg seeking comfort in his warm fur.

Kurama felt awkward; he had never been exposed to the pain their jailers faced. To see someone like Naruto break down into a crying mess after everything he's lived through was weird, it didn't seem right.

**"Hey, Naruto are you feeling okay?"**

"Yeah it hurts, but I have to accept it and move on, I have to live, it's what they would want. So when will my body completely heal?" he asked with a forced smile.

**"In a few hours now rest, you will wake up eventually."**

* * *

"Ugh, where am I? " Naruto took a look around and noticed he was laying on a bed wrapped in bandages. If it wasn't for Kurama, I would have been dead thought Naruto as he sweatdropped.

"Wow, you actually survived!" shouted someone that just walked into his room. Before he could even see who it is, the person was right next to him. All he could see was red hair and some big breast that is covered by a bra. Naruto blushed dark red after noticing the way she is dressed. He was no Pervy Sage, but even he couldn't stop the blood flowing down to his soldier.

_Dam look at those breasts, hips, and as- bad Naruto get your head out of the gutter._

Kurama sweatdropped_** who the fuck scolds themselves.**_

"Y-yeah, by the way, can you please tell me where am I?"

_Get a hold of yourself Naruto, I'm starting to look and sound like Hinata._

Kurama facepalmed his jailer was an idiot. Apparently, he was actually aware of Hinata's feelings. Well, it's not like he cared anyways, he saw nothing else attractive from here beside her big jugs.

"I don't know where we are."

**"Wow Naruto, she's just as dumb as you."**

_Shut it furball_

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto curiously.

"This is my first time being in the surface" She elaborated cheerfully.

Naruto facepalmed _the fuck that makes no sense! Don't humans live on the surface?_

"Umm... ok, now that's out of the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said brightly extending his hand.

"Yoko Littner," she said with a bright smile accepting his hand.

"Yosh, nice to meet you Yoko-chan, now do you have any food by any chance I'm really hungry." he finished with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I'll get you some food, be right back," she called out before leaving towards the door in search of some food.

* * *

"Hey, Yoko-chan what do you mean it's your first time outside?"

"We have been living underground all of our lives until one day an accident happened. When we went outside, those Gunmen were waiting for us. Luckily, our village had lots of weaponry, and we were able to defend ourselves, but not without casualties. We had nowhere to go until we found this place. This place is our only hope, it's is our job to fight for freedom. So people don't lose their loved one like that day, we have to fight and win."

Naruto was in awe of her determination. She had seen her fair share of death, lost comrades, got her home destroyed, and yet she is still fighting. Such will was fitting of a battle-hardened shinobi.

"Wow, Yoko-chan that was amazing. The will of fire burns brightly inside of you!" exclaimed Naruto with stars in his eyes.

Yoko blushed in embarrassment, she didn't mean to give her little speech she was just caught up in the moment.

"What's the will of fire?" she asked curiously trying to change the subject.

"It's a belief in Konoha..." Naruto's cheerfulness slowly died at the thought of his village. His once vibrant blue eyes dulled visibly.

"Konoha, everyone, so-"

"Hey! You okay?" asked Yoko as she shook Naruto's shoulder.

"Sorry, it's... just that I..."

"Shhh, it's okay just go back to sleep maybe that will help," she said with an encouraging smile.

Naruto just nodded and laid back down on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone sorry for the late update. I had lots of things to do and I got very sick. Man what a shitty week lol. I'll try to upload the next chapter the upcoming saturday.**

* * *

"Rise and shine Naruto!" shouted Yoko as she pulled Naruto's blanket hard.

"Ugh, Yoko-chan let me sleep." groaned out Naruto as he tried grabbing his blanket back.

"No can do Naruto you have been here for a week, you know the drill," she said while grinning at his facial expression.

"But it's six of the morning they don't drop until eight."

"Yeah I know, but I want to see the sunrise!" she said with a pout. After finding out the Naruto is an overpowered shinobi with high speed and strength, she has made a habit of using him to see the sun-rise every morning.

***sigh***"Fine."

"C'mon Naruto cheer up you know you like it!"

"Yes, Naruto you know you like it." mocked Kurama with a suggestive tone.

Shut up Kurama you know I have a soft spot for nature's beauty.

Kurama rolled his eyes, just because he is sage it doesn't mean you have to use that as an excuse.

"Yosh let's go!" Naruto slightly bent his knees to let Yoko climb his back.

"Let's go!" shouted Yoko cheerfully.

Naruto channeled chakra to his legs and ran towards the cliffs that surround the base.

Yoko shouted in excitement as everything blurred around them. Naruto grinned at her enthusiasm and tightened his grip on her as he ran up the cliff.

"Alright we are here Yoko-chan," said Naruto as he turned towards the sun.

They both stared at the sun as it slowly rises towards the sky. To Naruto, it was really an incredible view. It reminded him of home when he was little sitting on the Fourth Hokage's head, it was a beautiful view seeing the village, the trees, and the blue sky blending together creating an amazing picture. He wanted to snort at the irony such a beautiful village, yet its core was rotten.

"Yoko-chan this place might be empty for now, but soon we will build a place we can call home here. A home where we will all live in peace. Where people won't suffer, where people can live without the fear of dying. We will win just as you said and that's a promise."Naruto finished with determination burning in his eyes. He stared straight ahead never taking his eyes off the sun.

_I will not fail this time. _

Yoko smiled softly at that declaration. She had something to look forward to in the future. She could see it also just like Naruto, a world that will follow after this one. They both stayed there, enjoying the peace and each others presence as the sun finally reached the top.

* * *

"Alright finish him off Naruto!"

Hmmm, how should I finish him off? Rasengan?Giant Rasengan? Rasengan-Barrage?Rasen-Shur-BIJUDAMA- Bijudama? Wait what no Kurama are you crazy! Bijudama is overkill, this guy is not even worth it.

Tch so close.

Alright, Giant Rasengan it is.

Naruto ran towards the robot, once he was close by he jumped up, in his hand, a giant blue sphere formed. "Giant Rasengan!" Naruto smashed the giant sphere against the torso of the Gunmen. The Rasengan struck against the Gunmen destroying anything in its way.

*BOOM*

The Gunmen exploded from the damage. Naruto landed a couple of feet away with no damage or burns from the explosion he was caught in.

"NARUTO ARE YOU OKAY?!" shouted Yoko as she ran towards Naruto, on her face were traces of fear and relief.

Naruto sweatdropped, he had forgotten that the people here are not used to seeing people being engulfed in explosions. Hell in his home he has been through worse, like a certain black-haired asshole that shoved his arm through his chest.

"Yeah I'm okay" he answered softly.

"Don't scare me like that okay" she whispered softly.

"Don't worry. It will take a lot more than that to kill me" he whispered reassuringly into her ear.

Yoko nodded and a smile formed on her face. "Jeez partner, don't scare me like that, okay."

"I will try my best" he answered back with a grin.

"Mou, you suppose to say it won't happen again," she said with a pout on her face.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" shouted another Gunmen has he swung his fist towards them.

Naruto quickly reacted by grabbing Yoko and jumping away. "Wait for me right here! He's mine," he shouted as he jumped towards the Gunmen. He swung his fist and matched the robot blow to blow.

"HAHAHAHA! Your bones are breaking you foolish human!"

"Oh really why don't you check your hands!" he shouted back mockingly.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" The robot looked down to his hands and saw multiple dents.

_Shit_

Naruto instantly appeared in front of the Gunmen and punched him with a chakra infused punch to the torso. The Gunmen torso collapsed in killing the Beastman inside it. Naruto hated killing, but in this world it was necessary. This monsters enslaved humans and have been killing them for so many years. They were no better than Madara. He will not kill them on sight but if they attack, he will attack back.

"That was amazing! You took him out with your fists only.!" She shouted as she made punching motions.

Said person chuckled. "Let's go," he said as he picked up the Gunmen.

"You think this enough?" he asked motioning to the Gunmen with his head.

"Yeah I think, it's huge it should have enough metal for whatever he wants." she shrugged casually.

"Hey tell me a story from your home."

"Let's see hmmm... OH! I'll tell you about my greatest accomplishment! Lets if I can show you instead!"

Naruto tapped Yoko's head, and everything around them changed. She turned around in awe at seeing Naruto's village. As she looked around she noticed four giant stone faces on the side of a mountain but they were drawn all over.

"You see that! I did that when I was young, in the middle of the day in front of everyone!" a proud Naruto exclaimed by her side.

Yoko was stunned, how can a kid draw over those four faces in the middle of the day, with the orange jumpsuit.

Naruto burst out in laughter at Yoko's face. She snapped out of her shock and started to giggle with Naruto.

"What is happening?" asked Yoko curiously as the world around them started to fade away.

"That's just the Genjutsu that is fading away."

"Genjutsu?"

"It's the art of illusions. What I did was just a simple one. I can't do the advanced ones because of my chakra control." Naruto finished with a chuckle.

* * *

"Finally we made it back." he groaned out. "You tell the engineering corps about the robot, I don't want to see that man he creeps me out." finished Naruto with a shiver.

"Why afraid you might swing the other way?" she mocked.

"Never joke like that. I definitely know what I want," he said as he shivered.

**"OH, is it Sasuke you want?" **mocked Kurama.

_What! NO that's nasty. You know what happened was by accident._

Kurama and Yoko both laughed but for different reasons.

"See ya I'm going to sleep," he said as he walked away.

"See ya tomorrow!" she responded cheerfully.

* * *

**Man fight scenes are hard to type. Let's if I can ever improve that lol. Hope you guys enjoyed that. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Drip* *Drip* *Drip***

_Where am I? _

_What is this?_

He touched his forehead and pulled his hand back.

_Blood?_

That's when he finally realized that foul smell that is surrounding him. He looked around, the only he saw was that he was in a lake made out of blood. Throughout the lake are giant trees menacingly standing over him and a fog that covers the area. The red moon was pulsing almost like it was alive.

_What is this?_

_**Why did you leave us?**_

"Who said that?" He turned around frantically looking for the voice.

_**Why did you leave us?**_

He tried to turn but froze when he felt an ice cold hand touch his ankle. It was pale and bloody, its skin was decaying, yet it had so much strength in its grip.

He tried shaking it off, but he couldn't even move his leg.

_**You're coming with us.**_

The hand started pulling him down slowly, bit by bit, deeper into the water.

"Someone help!" he shouted desperately.

His eyes widened when more hands started grabbing his leg, some even dug their nails into his leg, making him scream in pain.

_**Why do you get to live?**_

_**Why do you get to be happy?**_

_**Why?Why?WHY!? TELL US WHY!?**_ The voice yelled from every direction.

His eyes widened in shock. Before he could answer back, his head was pulled under the lake of blood.

When he opened his eyes underwater, he saw millions of people, civilians, and shinobi. They were are slowly floating towards him, grabbing whatever they can and pulling him down. They were all decaying, some had white parts engraved into their skin.

His precious people were the main ones attached to his body. They were grinning insanely. It hurt him to see his people like that. They were all like this because he abandoned them. He let them die and now they want revenge.

**"Shhh don't worry you will be fine. Your suffering will end here."** a voice whispered crazily into his year.

He can feel his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. He tried kicking them away but it was useless. He could feel the blood going into his mouth as he screamed in frustration. They taste of iron filled his taste buds as he started to drown. His vision began to blacken, the last thing he saw was their crazed smiles.

...

***GASP***

He panted heavily as he looked around. He reached into his pillow and pulled out a kunai. His bloodshot eyes frantically looked around the room. He can feel his heart pounding hard and the sweat rolling down his body. He shivered slightly in fear clutching the kunai tightly.

"Its just dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream." he whispered to himself.

**"You okay?"** boomed a voice with slight concern.

He flinched at the voice.

"HOW ARE YOU HERE!?"

"ANSWER ME!?"

**"It's me Kurama calm down you are going to wake up everyone."**

His eyes widened in realization. "Sorry I was a bit shaken up," he whispered out.

**"You wanna talk about it?"**

"It's another nightmare" he hesitated slightly. "You know about that. I saw them all. T-They tried killing me because I abandoned them."

**"Naruto, you know they wouldn't do that. They are your friends they will wish the best for you, and you know that."**

"I know but these dreams are so realistic, and I can't help it each word they say hurt. Each time it feels like I'm being stabbed. This pain in my chest it hurts." he finished as he began to cry. "I-I'm sorry everyone. I should have done so-"

**"Something like what? Stop punishing yourself you tried your best. You fought until the end there is nothing else you can do." said his companion harshly.**

"I know that" came a hollow whisper out of his lips. "BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE IT AND THAT IT MAKES IT ANY LESS PAINFUL." he shouted the anguish was apparent in his voice.

**"Well live for your new friends. They need you, and for you to help them, you need to move on first."**

His blues eyes slightly widened, and then he smiled softly. "I'm trying, I will never forget them because they live in my heart. They are here with me, every single one of them. I carry their dreams and wills. I have to live to keep our legacy going. We fought for peace and will die for peace. I must attain it here, or their deaths will be in vain. Thanks Kurama for being here and supporting me."

**"That's what comrades do?" grinned the nine-tailed fox.**

He matched his grin and nodded.

"It's you and me ready to take on the world again." His eyes were full of determination as he stared at the ceiling.

The will of fire is burning as brightly as ever. Ready to burn any enemy in its path.

* * *

**A bit short I know but I just found it fitting to end it there. Now we are going to cannon. Now does it sound better when I address them in third person or with their names? Plz someone answer this. So I could see if I'm doing this right. Oh yeah to the comment about the harem don't worry its a single pairing you guys most likely know who it is. Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up, everyone. I have been very and I mean very busy. So as a way of redeeming myself for not posting the last two weeks I made a 2k word chapter! Man writing long chapters are hard lol. I'll probably be posting much slower the next two month. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**(1 Year Later)**

"Take this!" shouted Naruto as he slammed a Gunmen hard into the ground. The ground cracked and caved in.

"Ok? I'm pretty sure I didn't use to much strength," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Naruto, why is there a big hole here?"

The only answer he gave was a simple shrug. "I don't know I just slammed that Gunmen and the ground caved in." He finished with a small chuckle.

She facepalmed, sounds like Naruto.

"I don't know why but I have the feeling you just insulted me." He stated dryly.

The only response he got was a grin.

"Just hurry up and kill it, this is boring me," she said as she pointed at the hole.

"Alright, I'm going. See ya!~"

The last thing he saw was her grinning before he jumped into the hole.

"Giant Rasengan!" he shouted as he slammed the giant blue orb into the Gunmen, the Gunmen was pushed deeper into the ground.

He shouted in agony before he exploded.

Naruto casually walked out of the fire without a single burn.

"Who are you?!" shouted a blue-haired man, he was tall and fairly well built, but the most important detail that caught his attention is those orange glasses he was wearing.

In his opinion, they looked very badass. He was not fazed at all by the katana that was pointed at his throat.

"Nice glasses you know where I can get one?" he said with a grin.

Everyone else sweatdropped, there was a katana at his throat, and he only asks for the glasses, is he retarded?

"No, I don't where, sorry buddy." he finished with a grin.

"Hey, Naruto are you okay?!" came a voice from the top of the hole.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come down here it is safe!" he shouted back.

"Ok!"

Next, to Naruto, a rope shot down, digging deep into the ground. Everyone looked up and saw a girl sliding on it.

"Wow, the girls from above sure are something else!" the guy with the sunglasses exclaimed excitedly.

As Yoko got closer towards the ground, she got off the rope and rolled over towards Naruto. Once she stopped, she pulled out her sniper and aimed it at the crotch of the blue-haired guy.

"Yeah, she sure is something else." finished Naruto with a smirk.

"Put the weapon down or else" she left the threat hanging. Everyone else scooted away while they covered their crotch. She was a dangerous woman, they rather not piss her off.

"Now calm down Yoko. You can't blame him, we did just crash his home," he said while trying to push the sniper down. Keyword trying because she wouldn't budge a single inch.

***sigh***

"Hey man put the katana down, or she might actually blow your balls away. Don't worry we a-"

"Leave big Brother Kamina alone!" shouted a little kid inside a tiny Gunmen. The Gunmen ran towards them and swung his fist at them.

Naruto responded by raising his hand and catching the punch. He followed with a punch to the face of the Gunmen. It flew a couple of feet before stopping.

"Simon!" shouted the blue-haired man in fear.

Naruto was about to continue his assault but stopped when he saw the boy in it. He was shaking in fear and was gasping for air. His eyes softened, the boy was scared out of his mind, yet he was still fighting to protect his brother, this kid just earned his respect.

In an instant, he appeared next to the kid and ruffled his hair. "Hey little man you did well. You fought even though you were scared and I respect that. It takes a lot of courage to face your fears. What's your name?" he said with an encouraging smile.

"S-Simon" stuttered out the little kid, with a hint of embarrassment at being head patted.

"Nice to meet you, Simon. My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he said cheerfully.

"Simon are you okay?!" shouted the guy named Kamina, as he ran towards them.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Simon shouted back.

"Yo!" shouted Naruto as Kamina approached them.

"Don't Yo me! You could have hurt him or even worse killed him!" shouted Kamina in rage.

"Well, he attacked me first. I fought back to protect Yoko from harm," he responded calmly. "Also I didn't go for a kill shot. I know you guys were not bad and that all this was just a misunderstanding."

"Okay, I guess I was at fault for aiming a Katana at your neck," Kamina admitted sheepishly.

"It's all good. No more hard feelings?" asked Naruto as he extended his hand. Kamina grinned and shook his hand.

"Yeah, we cool now."

Everyone else sweatdropped. What the hell?

"I guess you guys could join us for recking your home," suggested Yoko. She still felt bad for destroying their home.

"Hey, Simon so how are you controlling this thing?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yeah, Simon where did you find this thing?" also asked Kamina.

Yoko sweatdropped, did I just get ignored she thought.

"I-I found it when I was digging, and this drill is the key," he answered while clutching the key in his hand.

"Cool! Try doing it again."

Simon nodded and turned the key, but this time nothing happened. He tried again and the result was the same. He started to freak out and desperately turning the key, hoping to get some reaction.

"Hey calm down," said Naruto as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Take a deep breath, and think about what you are fighting for."

Simon's eyes widened at that.

What am I fighting for?

Back then all he could think was about how to protect his Brother. He didn't want to lose another person. His brother was all he had, he didn't want to sit there and watch him die as his parents did.

Naruto smiled proudly.

"What are you smiling at Naruto?" whispered Yoko into his ear.

"Nothing I'm just seeing how a spark becomes into a roaring firestorm," he whispered back with a hint of pride.

Everyone else could see the change in Simon's eyes. They were determined, gone were the eyes filled with fear. Just pure raw determination burned in his eyes. He turned the key and the tiny Gunmen turned on again.

"Alright you did it Simon!" shouted Kamina proudly.

Naruto grin only seemed to widen even more. What Simon did showed that Gunmen react to the determination of the user. If they can use Gunmen, then humanity would soon be able to battle the Beastmen.

"Hey Naruto are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, that with this discovery we can fight on even terms against them," he answered back.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kamina.

"That humanity is currently fighting for its freedom," answered Yoko.

"HUH"

"The reason you guys live underground is that we were enslaved."

"Wow, that sure is a lot to take in," responded Kamina.

Simon can only nod at that. To think that they all humanity is enslaved is crazy.

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Simon.

"We are the resistance we are fighting against the Beastmen. We won't stop until our goal is accomplished and that is the liberation for all the humans in the world!" finished Naruto passionately.

"So I ask you now would you like to join us?" asked Naruto as he extended his hand towards Kamina and Simon.

They both looked at each other nodded. If they wanted to live outside, they had to fight for their right.

"We accept." they both answered

"Alright then let us go to the base!" Naruto shouted cheerfully, breaking his serious demeanor he had a little while ago.

Naruto picked up Yoko and ran up towards the wall.

"Naruto! I told you many times to give me a warning!" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the cave. It was later on followed by a burst of booming laughter and a shout of Y'know you love it.

Everyone else at the village gaped. They just saw someone run up a wall.

Wow, people from the outside are weird was everyone thought process. If only they know that Naruto was the special case.

"Hey how are we going to get out?" asked one villager.

"Don't worry Boss is currently asking for help" answered a voice. Everyone turned towards the giant Gunmen and spotted Naruto sitting up there.

"How are you here I just saw you leave with that chick?"

"I'm a clone" was the simple response he got back.

Kamina twitched "Okay but that doesn't explain how you are able to do that."

***sigh***

"Chakra" was once again the reply he got.

"That doesn't tell me anything!" Kamina shouted comically.

The clone laughed at his reaction but then got serious.

"I don't know how to explain, you see Boss wasn't the smartest person back the- well actually he still isn't." the clone ended with a sheepish smile.

Kamina sweatdropped, the clone just basically called itself stupid.

"Anyways it shouldn't take long. If anything comes by I can stop it and if I fail then your fate is on Simon's hands," he answered seriously.

Everyone in the village shivered at that, to think their fate might be decided by a little kid. Nobody felt more pressured than Simon who was currently wishing that nothing happens while they wait.

"You got this Simon!" said Kamina as he patted his back.

Simon nodded, if Kamina believed in him then he will try his best.

**Back with Naruto**

"Yosh lets wait here." Naruto crossed his fingers and a clone popped right next to him.

"All right go tell the others that we will need an evacuation team."

The clone nodded and disappeared in a blur or at least that what it looks like to a regular human eye.

"How long do you think it will take for the team to come?"

"The clone would be there in less than 15 minutes but you know the team will take around two hours. They can't travel the same speed my clones can."

***sigh*** "That sucks and it's so hot!" she whined.

He took a quick look at her and noticed the sweat traveling down her neck to her breast.

**"Wow that's hot isn't partner?~" **mocked a deep voice.

_S-Shut up _

Naruto turned around with a slight blush.

"What's wrong Naruto?" she asked with a slight grin.

"Nothing just blushing at how beautiful you are" answered Naruto as stared at her intently.

This time she turned around with a blush in her face.

He saw this and smirked, two can play this game.

"Oh really? compliment me more~" she whispered seductively into his ear. He shivered as her warm breath tickled his ear.

He leaned in forward and kissed her softly. "I love your red hair, your amber eyes and my favorite is your fiery personality."

"You're so perfect," he said as he deepened the kiss.

"Let's continue this back at home," she said after they broke from their kiss.

"Sure I don't mind."

**2 hours later**

**With the convoy**

"Hey is that a house?" asked a soldier.

"Yeah looks like it. I bet Naruto made it, you know with his chakra." answered another soldier that was riding the same vehicle. The other soldiers just chuckled at the view of a random house in the middle of nowhere, next to a giant hole.

**Back with Naruto**

"Hey Yoko, wake up," Naruto whispered into Yoko's ear as he gently pushed her shoulders.

"Just a little more," more she whined as she snuggled into his chest. He smiled and just let her rest against his chest as he wrapped his hand around her.

"Okay, they're still a few minutes away." He can feel his clone chakra in the group. He will give it around six minutes before they arrived at the house he made.

"NARUTO WE ARE HERE!" shouted a voice from outside the house.

"OKAY!" shouted Naruto back.

"Hey Yoko-chan, wake up this time they are here now."

All he got was a slight nod.

"Are we going to wait for them?"

"Nope, we are going home! I'll leave five clones just in case."

"Okay, let's go outside then."

"Yo, what's up everyone!"

"Nothing just notifying you that we have arrived and that we are starting to evacuate the people." answered the person that knocked his door.

"I see that's cool. See ya then we are heading home." Naruto said cheerfully.

The person nodded and left back to help.

"I'm ready Naruto lets go."

"Okay let me just produce the clones." Naruto crossed his fingers and with a slight pulse of his chakra five clones appeared.

"You guys know what to do," he commanded seriously. All five the clones nodded and disappeared into the night.

"Okay let's go now," he said as he picked Yoko bride style.

"Let's go home quickly so we can have more time to have some fun~" she whispered encouragingly into his ear.

"You are going to regret those word babe" he finished ominously. Yoko paled as she realized that he was eager to go home now.

Naruto glowed bright orange and in an instant, he disappeared from everyone's view. The only thing they can see was an orange flash rapidly moving away and someone screaming their lungs off.

**Unknown place**

_This chakra... it can only be him._

The person chuckled sinisterly as he realized who it was.

"You will pay Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

**Okay, I'm making Yoko being 16 years old because I remember people saying that she was 13 or 14. Naruto is 18 just in case you wanna know. Now about lemons, I won't write about them because I don't know how lol. Also, the story can get taken down. So I'll just hint it and you can imagine the rest. I think I can make can longer chapter since now I can use the anime as a reference and change it to my liking so look forward to that. See ya guys next week. Hopefully**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Naruto, wake up," said a voice into his ear.

Naruto opened up his eyes and smiled. He was currently laying in bed with Yoko at his side, both were naked, enjoying each others warmth as they lay under the sheets.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he finished with a knowing smile.

Yoko giggled back in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I wish we can stay a little while longer like this, but we have to take a shower," he said as he intertwined his fingers with Yoko's fingers. "I love being by your side." After saying that he kissed her.

"Who says we can't be together while we shower?" she asked while smiling playfully.

"You know what you right let's go take a shower."

Yoko got up the bed and walked towards the shower with slight sway on her hips. Naruto grinned and followed behind her into the shower.

* * *

"Man I feel refreshed that was great!"

"Sure I'm not going to get pregnant?" asked a slightly worried Yoko.

"No, the anti-pregnancy jutsu should work."

_Thank the log for the Sex ED classes in Konoha._

**"Out of all the things, you could have remembered you had to remember Sex ED class,"** asked Kurama as shook his head in disappointment.

_Hey! What's wrong with that? Anyways have you been watching?_

**"..." **

_Kurama? Kurama? Don't tell me... You have?_

**"Looks its not like I want to watch but we share the same senses. Don't worry I also saw how you were conceived and your mother." **

He grimaced in disgust at that he did not want to know that.

Meanwhile, Yoko raised an eyebrow as she saw him pale and then suddenly grimace in disgust.

"What's wrong?" she asked with slight concern in her voice.

"Nothing just that Kurama has been watching us."

Yoko's face turned bright red like her hair, and smoke was coming out of her ears. She looked down in embarrassment. "Is their way to stop it?"

"Nope, we just have to get used to it," he said with a slight blush.

Yoko deadpanned like that's easy to do she thought.

***BOOM***

Everything around them suddenly shooked.

"It's them. Let's get ready."

Yoko nodded, and they both changed into their clothing. After they changed their clothes, they ran outside to the hangar and ran into an amusing scene outside their room.

Kamina and Simon were running around in circles as they screamed: "what is that?"

"Would you SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted comically.

"YES SIR!" they both saluted, standing straight as a ruler.

Yoko just giggled at the small display.

"You see those tremors you felt is those Gunmen that drop in every morning. Then leave when the sun sets down."

"Here use this. You do know how to use one right?" asked Yoko as she offered a small gun to Kamina.

"Of course I do. Who the hell do you think I am?" said Kamina as he snatched the weapon from Yoko's hand.

"A noob," said Naruto jokingly.

"Ugh" groaned Kamina as an arrow that said noob dug into his back.

Simon laughed at seeing Kamina fall into his knees as his ego was crushed.

"See ya guys out there!" Naruto waved as he walked outside with Yoko at his side.

"Hey, Hon~. How do you like this?" said Ron as pointed at Simon's mecha. The mecha was super shiny to the point it hurt just staring at it.

"Simon you get on Lagann."

Simon nodded and got in the tiny Gunmen.

"Get on Brother."

"Let's go!" he said as he unsheathed his katana and pointed towards the outside.

***clink* *clink* *clink***

"What is th-"

***BOOM***

Everything shook once again.

"It's another one!" shouted a soldier nearby.

"Shit two of them in a row. Looks like they see us as a threat now. Get more soldiers!" shouted another one.

"Noncombat soldiers evacuate the civilians!"

Kamina eyes widened at the scene before. Hundreds of people were being led further into the base. Some were crying, and others were putting a strong face to make their families feel safe. To them it wasn't a game or fun adventure, it was a living nightmare every day.

"Let's go, Simon. We have people to protect!"

Back with Naruto

"How are things looking!" asked Naruto to one of the scouts.

"It looks like there are two Gunmen out their. They are just dancing there and mocking us."

"I see, get ready for reinforcement. They are trying to buy time."

"Yes Sir"

"Yoko, it's time to kick some but!" he said confidently.

Yoko smirked and followed behind him as they walked towards the Gunmen.

He crossed his fingers and four clones popped by his side. "You know what to do," he ordered sternly.

All four of them nodded, their faces were serious, it was no time to mess around. One of them walked towards Yoko and picked her up. All four of them ran towards a cliff to provide sniper support.

Naruto continued his way towards both of the Gunmen.

"Ha what are you going to do?" asked one of them mockingly.

"Kick your ass." was the reply it got.

"Hah-" before he knew it, Naruto kicked the Gunmen on its side, it was sent flying a couple of meters away with a huge dent on its side.

The other Gunmen quickly reacted and swung its fist at Naruto's back. Before the punch can touch Naruto, a bullet slammed into its arm and pushed the punch to the side. Naruto smirked as he knows who it was already. He grabbed the Gunmen's hand and slammed him into the ground. The ground shook as the Gunmen was buried into it. Naruto jumped and on his hand, a swirling blue sphere formed. It then grew and he slammed it onto the Gunmen.

"Giant Rasengan!" he shouted as he pushed the Rasengan against the Gunmen. It then exploded from the damage it took.

"Watch out above you!" came Yoko's voice from the device in his ear. He quickly jumped back from where he was just in time. Another Gunmen landed right where he previously was.

"Hey, Naruto! That one is ours!" shouted someone behind him. He took a glance behind and saw that it was Kamina and Simon in the tiny Gunmen.

"Okay be careful. I'm going after the other one."

Simon turned Lagann's hand into a drill and tried to punch the other Gunmen. It quickly reacted by grabbing his hand and throwing them against a cliff. They closed their eyes embracing themselves for the impact. When they opened their eyes in front of the was skull that was buried next to the cliff. They both freaked out and instantly rushed the Gunmen, throwing caution into the wind.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto extended his hand and made a gun-like shape with his fingers. "Bang," he said as wind chakra shot from the tips of his finger. The Gunmen that was trying to run, fell the next second as one of its knees was destroyed.

"Hey that's pretty cool!" he said excitedly as he raised his other hand. "Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, and finally Bang." In the next second the Gunmen was littered with holes.

**"SHUT UP! You don't have to say Bang each time you shoot!"** said the nine-tailed fox in him angrily.

"But it sounds cool!" whined Naruto back.

**"Yeah at the beginning it was, but then you made it annoying."** shouted the fox comically.

"Fine, I'll keep it down to two bangs."

Kurama face-pawed, **"What about none."** he suggested.

"No" Naruto answered back stubbornly.

**"Fine, you win."**

"HA! you can't win, baka fox!"

**"Say that again and I'll show you how you were made!"** roared the nine-tailed fox.

Naruto paled at the thought. "Hey buddy I was just kidding no hard feelings, right?"

**"Yeah we cool,"** said the fox with a sinister grin.

"Naruto, are you done? Simon needs your help, they can't hijack the Gunmen." came a familiar voice from Naruto's earpiece.

"I guess I was expecting too much from them," he said, his voice laced with slight disappointment. "I guess I will have to teach them how to fight!" he said as he punched his palm.

**Back to Simon and Kamina**

"Hey Simon did you get some shivers right now?" asked Kamina as he rubbed his shoulders.

"What are you talking about. I have been shivering since the beginning," answered Simon.

Kamina sweat dropped as he saw Simon shiver nonstop.

**Back with Naruto**

_What are they doing? _

In front of Naruto, Simon was just dodging all the blows from the Gunmen. It was clear that the tiny Gunmen was getting overpowered by the red one. Their lack of experience didn't let them fight.

"Move to the side!" shouted Naruto. Simon nodded and jumped away from the Gunmen.

Naruto lifted his arm towards the Gunmen, his index finger pointing at its leg and the next second one of the Gunmen's leg came off.

"H-How?" stuttered the Gunmen as it fell to the floor.

"He is all yours Kamina," said Naruto as he turned around, walking towards the base. As he moved forward four of his clones fell by his side, one of them was carrying Yoko on his back. He gave a smile, and they continued walking and talking on the way.

"Let's go, Simon. It's time I get one also!" shouted Kamina. Simon nodded and moved Lagann towards the face of the Gunmen. He reached into its mouth and forced it open.

"It's time for you to get out!" shouted Kamina has he kicked out the furry beastmen inside.

"It's showtime!" He sat on the chair and grabbed on to the controls. He moved them forward, and nothing happened.

"What the HELL?!" shouted Kamina in shock. He once again moved the controls, but nothing happened.

"Don't UNDERESTIMATE ME WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!" he shouted as he slammed his fist to the screen on his side, making slight cracks appear on it.

"RAGGGGHHH" he roared as he slammed the controls forward. This time the screens inside turned on letting the view of outside show up again. "HELL YA I DID IT!" he shouted.

"Good Job Brother!"

They both laughed, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment.

"He did it he actually hijacked a Gunmen" stated a soldier in disbelief.

"Yeah, who would have that that was possible," joined another one.

"Alright! Next time lets get one also!" shouted another soldier.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"Look at the Naruto. We can actually hijack Gunmen!" pointed out Yoko with excitement leaking out her voice.

"This is just what we needed. We are one step closer to our dream," he said as a smile grew on his face while holding Yoko's hand.

She nodded and smiled, looking up to the sky as the sun settled at the top.

One step closer to our dream.

**Nighttime**

"Hey sorry for disturbing your sleep," said Kamina as he squatted next to the skull.

He stared at the skeleton, storing every detail in his mind. It was his first time seeing one, but it won't be his last one. In this world, lots of people have been killed. The only reminder that they existed was this. A pile of bones.

"D-Dad" he stuttered out as he saw the bracelet on its hand. It was a bracelet he vaguely remembered. The bracelet had a small skull hanging from it, exactly like the one it was wearing.

He moved forward and cleaned off more sand. Please! Don't let be him. Please! He begged, hoping he was wrong and that it was someone else. His eyes widened as saw the red cloak his father used to wear.

NO!NO!NO! It can't be...

"D-Dad" he cried out.

Everyone looked down paying their respects to the skeleton.

"Dad you didn't wait for me. You left too early. DAAAAAAAD" he shouted to the night. Tears came out of his eyes as he clutched his father's cloak, tightly holding it almost as it would disappear away.

* * *

**Hmmmm… what to say. I got nothing. See ya guys next Saturday! Well hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone sorry for the one day late release. Super busy week and next week also. I just want to rest and chill lol. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"You ready?" asked Naruto, standing in front of Kamina's and Simon's Gunmen. All three of them were currently in the middle of the desert, a few kilometers away from home.

They both nodded and jumped away from Naruto, setting into their crude battle stances.

*sigh*

"You guys need a lot to learn" whispered Naruto under his breath. The next second Naruto's body tensed, and he disappeared or at least that what it looked like to them. Both their eyes widened in shock at his raw speed. Before Simon can say a word, Naruto appeared next to him and kicked his Gunmen's side. Simon was launched like a soccer ball at Kamina's direction. Before Simon hit Kamina, Kamina caught Simon with both hands, the sheer momentum behind Simon, pushed Kamina a few meters back.

"TAKE THIS!" shouted Kamina as he through Simon at Naruto. Simon while in mid-air transformed into a giant drill, spinning rapidly.

Naruto smiled at his quick thinking, it would have worked on a Gunmen, but unfortunately, he was not a Gunmen. Naruto rushed at the incoming Simon, in his hand a Rasengan formed in it, it was weaker but more than enough to stop him.

They both clashed in the middle, each trying to get the upper hand on each other. Simon shouted in determination, the drill seemed to respond at his will and starting to spin even faster. Naruto eyes widened at such unexpected power, his concentration slipped, and he was hit by Simon's drill. The ground shook as Naruto was slammed against the earth, the dirt around Naruto supported many cracks.

Simon jumped back waiting for Naruto to attack, but it never happened. "Simon I think we killed him," stated Kamina, turning white as a ghost at the crime they committed.

"D-Don't say that Brother. I'm sure he i-"

"Hey, don't think that enough to kill me! I'm a lot tougher than I look," said Naruto as he walked out of the crater. The area around his stomach was bleeding, but right in front of their eyes, Naruto's stomach released steam as it was healing.

"Hey now that just cheating!" shouted Kamina, his finger pointing at Naruto.

"I guess I'm walking cheat code then," said Naruto with a grin on his face. "Anyways never lower your guard down."

"Ha! look wh-" before Kamina can finish, he was launched straight into the sky by none other than Naruto.

I didn't even see him move thought Kamina.

Naruto reappeared above Kamina and dropped kicked him.

Kamina shot down like a missile, making a giant crater into the earth.

Before Naruto continued his attack, Simon rushed Naruto. Instead of swing fists, his arms were drills, spinning rapidly, forcing Naruto dodge unless he wanted his hands to he shredded.

"You know Simon those drills are a real pain in the ass, I can't even block nor parry!" shouted Naruto comically.

Simon grinned and continued his assault on Naruto.

"Fuck it, I got healing powers!" shouted Naruto, his fist gained a slight blue hue as he channeled chakra into them.

Simon's eyes widened at seeing Naruto throw a punch at his drill-like hands. They both traded blows, once again landing in a stalemate, each one trying to get the upper hand.

Naruto would throw a punch, get his hand shredded, heal his hand back, and punch again. Each time his hands seem to heal faster, almost like it was getting stronger each time he used it.

Simon's drill was another story. It was slowly getting bent out of shape almost to the point it didn't look like a drill anymore.

"I guess we have to stop, Simon. If we continue your drill would get destroyed," said Naruto as he sat down on the earth, letting his body rest and hands fully heal. "Man I'm so proud of you guys! Each time I train you guys, you are both improving rapidly. At this point, the Gunmen shouldn't even be a problem for you guys. Just don't get surrounded and don't drop your guard, especially you Kamina!" shouted Naruto towards Kamina.

"Yeah I hear ya," he said as walked towards them. Simon just nodded, storing every advice Naruto gave on his mind.

"Yosh that's enough- shit! We have to go back quick!" shouted Naruto.

"What happen Naruto?" asked Simon.

"Gunmen are falling at our home! I'll have clones carry you both so you can make it on time."

They both nodded menacingly, they have been training for a week, they were eager to kick ass.

"Shadowclone Jutsu"

Out of the smoke, eight clones came out.

"Kurama"

**"Let's do this partner."**

All of them were engulfed in an orange aura, two of them picked up Simon's Gunmen, and the rest picked Kamina's Gunmen.

"Let's go"

In an instant they became an orange flash, blazing through the desert.

After a few minutes, they appeared in front of the base standing defensively.

Naruto took a quick look around, he noticed nine Gunmen, each one was standing there almost like they're waiting for something.

Naruto looked up the sky and saw a Gunmen coming down. His eyes widened at the difference of this one. It was bigger, less bulky.

"Kamina, Simon" his voice was sharp and commanding. "You guys fight the other nine Gunmen. That two-headed one is mine. You clones provide back up and four of you, go find Yoko and protect her like always."

"Yes Boss!" all eight of them disappeared in an orange flash.

Naruto took a quick glance behind him checking to see if everyone else was in position, for the upcoming battle. Once he made sure he nodded and walked forward.

"Leave now" he started as walked closer towards the Gunmen. "or prepare to die!" he finished.

"You insolent BUG! I"LL KILL YOU!" roared the Gunmen that looked different from the rest.

They both swung their fist at each other, creating a giant shockwave as their fist met.

"Tch, not even a single dent. Looks like I need to use more power. KURAMA!"

**"It's about time I stretched my legs."** said the fox menacingly.

Where Naruto used to be standing now stood a giant fox easily twice the size of the Gunmen in front of it. The giant fox roared, pushing back the Gunmen in front of it a couple of meters.

_It's similar to his power_ thought the Beastmen inside.

The Gunmen quickly reacted by throwing multiple punches and kicks to the giant fox, but they were all blocked by one of his tails. It jumped back and on its head a giant red sphere formed, shooting straight at the fox.

Kurama causally swung his tail, deflecting the shot to a cliff behind the Gunmen. Everything around them shook as I giant explosion occurred. The cliff that once stood right there was gone completely, leveled down to the floor.

**"Was that your best?"** mocked the giant fox.

"I-Impossible you are just like him." stuttered the Beastmen inside.

_What does that mean_ thought Naruto as he frowned. Before Naruto can delve more into it his thoughts, he was interrupted as the Gunmen once again charged them.

The Gunmen roared as it desperately tried to land a punch or a kick.

Kurama grinned sinisterly as the Gunmen jumped back in hopes to catch its breath. He quickly followed the Gunmen and smacked with a swing of a tail, making it double over. With another swing, Kurama launched it up to the air. He then wrapped his tail around its ankle and slammed the Gunmen against the ground. The ground shook as Kurama slammed him four times against the ground and then threw him to a faraway cliff. Kurama then opened its jaws, red and blue orbs started to gather around his mouth as purple sphere formed in front of his mouth. **"Let me show you a real attack! BIJUDAMA!"**

The giant ball shot straight towards the Gunmen. Everything flashed white before a monstrous explosion shook the world. It's like the gates of hell opened up right in front of everyone. Nothing was left about the Gunmen but before the Gunmen was blown up, a purple portal opened up, letting the Beastmen fall inside. "Your lucky your king still needs you. We will see each other soon Naruto." said the voice ominously before the portal closed.

"Kurama you felt that?"

**"Yeah, it's an Uchiha, but it feels faint."**

"You think it might be Sasuke," said Naruto frowning at the thought of him.

**"There is a chance."**

Naruto tightened his fist. "I can only hope he is not an enemy, but something tells me that he hasn't changed."

**"A gut feeling?"**

"Yeah, and it's never been wrong." was the last thing he said before turning around towards his home.

* * *

"Ummm... Why do you look like that?" said Naruto, as he pointed at a two-faced Gunmen.

"Well" started Kamina "you see these small fries were talking smack y'know. Something about that two-faced bastard will kill you because of his head on top. So I grabbed Simon and slammed him onto my head, and we turned into this. Then we kicked their ass like nothing."

"I can't say I know why but this good now both of you are more powerful. Great job guys!"

"What about you? You never told us you can summon a giant fox!" shouted Kamina with excitement.

"Oh, this? This is Kurama he is a partner that's inside me. We both fight together since he can't leave me."

**"See ya Naruto,"** said the giant fox as he started to dissolve.

"And he doesn't like humans a lot," he said with a sweat-drop.

* * *

**Later that Night**

"Hey Yoko how are you doing?" asked Naruto as he wrapped a hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Both of them were sitting down beside the bonfire, enjoying a drink to celebrate their recent victory. She can feel his heart beat softly as her head laid against his chest. "I'm fine but I was scared," she said softly.

"Hmmm, what can frighten the mighty Yoko?" he said playfully.

"I was afraid that you got injured. When it shot that red laser," she said softly.

"I see. I'm sorry. You know I can't avoid getting harmed but what I do promise is this. I won't die no matter what." he said with a big smile on his face.

"You better not. We have things to do, and it needs both of us." she finished with a simile on her face.

They both bumped their drinks and took a sip.

* * *

"Naruto I found a recall point in Gurren," said Ron.

"Gurren?" asked Naruto, his face showing complete confusion.

"Kamina's Gunmen"

Naruto face lit up in recognition. "Oh, that one. Yeah, it makes sense since it was an enemy's Gunmen before. We will talk more about it tomorrow. I want to sleep already!" he said lazily as he walked away, waving his hand.

"Goodnight Yoko," he said before wrapping his hands around her waist and falling asleep.

* * *

"Alright everyone thanks to Kamina's Gunmen-"

"Gurren!" shouted Kamina, interrupting Naruto.

"Gurren, we have the location of the enemy! So Kamina, Simon, Ron, and Yoko, and I will lead the attack! The rest of you will stay to protect our home, our people, so we can come back to a place to bring the good news back!" shouted Naruto with booming confidence.

Everyone else cheered at the victory that will surely come their way.

* * *

"Everyone's ready?" asked Naruto making sure that everyone's bringing everything they need.

They all nodded back.

"Yosh it's time we kick ass!"

* * *

**I think this was the best fight scene I'll ever write in my life lol. Got nothing to say but I cut my thumb slightly and it hurts so much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up, everyone! Sorry for the delay but the chapter is finally here. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

***Sniff* *Sniff***

Naruto nose twitched at the smell of breakfast. He slowly got up and saw Yoko and Leon were cooking up something.

"Morning everyone," he said while stretching, getting a few pops from his bones. He got a quick "good morning" from both, and then they went back to cooking and chatting in the meantime.

Naruto took a quick look around and noticed that Kamina and Simon were gone, and so were their Gunmen.

"Hey, you know where those two are?"

"Kamina said he wanted to train, and dragged Simon with him," answered Yoko.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. Kamina hated training, for him to say 'lets train' is unexpected.

"I guess they're fine. If anything happens, I can quickly reach them. What are we eating today?" said Naruto as he hugged Yoko from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

She smiled at his affection and answered, "We are having this!". She showed him something that Naruto didn't know how to describe. The food on this planet was strange, to say the least. Some of the food looked weird and not good, but when you eat it, it's actually pretty good, yet in his eyes, nothing will ever beat his ramen.

"Looks... I don't know, good?" he said in an unsure voice. "Look no offense, but you know the food looks weird to me, but it tastes good," he added quickly after.

"Yeah you're right at the end of the day you love my cooking!" she chirped happily with a proud smile.

Naruto sighed in relief after seeing Yoko was in a good mood. He then took a seat on the table, enjoying the smell of the food that is soon to come.

"What a great morning I don't think anything can ruin this," he said in a blissful tone.

Right after saying that multiple explosions were heard a couple of kilometers away.

Naruto slammed his face on the table, making a loud thud as his face met the wooden table. "W-Why?" he groaned out pathetically. He then growled in irritation and disappeared in an orange flash.

"What is going on here?" said Naruto to himself, hiding in a bush a few meters away from Kamina and Simon. Simon was surrounded by three monsters and Kamina was currently being bombarded by another one. After assessing the situation, Naruto crossed his fingers and three clones appeared next to him. "I want you to knock out those three," he ordered. After getting a nod from each clone, he nodded back and ran towards Kamina.

"Konoha Senpuu" shouted Naruto as his heel connected with the monster's face. The monster flew to a nearby boulder making a fine imprint of a human.

"Hey don't te-" started Naruto nervously, only to be interrupted by three screams of Brother.

The monsters threw their skin away, revealing three beautiful girls. Each one ran towards the direction their brother flew.

Naruto paled as he realized his mistake. Luckily he didn't kill the guy, but it was more than enough to knock him out.

"What the hell is wrong with you! We were trying to save the kid from being flattened by that Gunmen!" shouted the Blonde one from the three sisters.

Naruto facepalmed, it all made sense why they attacked. Hell, even he would if he was in their place. "You see that Gunmen is actually our ally and they are brothers." finished Naruto as he pointed at both of them.

"I-Impossible his brother is a Beastmen" stuttered the blonde chick in shock. The other two gasped in shock as they came to the same conclusion.

"What!? No of course not! KAMINA just come out!" shouted Naruto in irritation.

"Yeah I'm going" came the voice from the Gunmen. Its mouth opened up, revealing a door that connected to the cockpit.

"Behold the mighty KAMINA!" shouted Kamina standing at the tip of the mouth, his glasses shined and his cape fluttered in the air. The sun shined behind him, making look like some godly figure.

"Wow I wonder if this how many enemies felt when they saw my entrances," said Naruto dryly.

**"You had some good ones."** stated the fox in him.

_Yeah but now that I'm in the receiving side I feel like its weird. _

_Wow, he is hot_ thought the three sisters.

"As you can see he's not a Beastmen," said Naruto.

"But how is that possible everyone knows that we humans can't pilot a Gunmen." said one of the three sisters.

"You ever tried it?"

"No" each one answered.

"Well there is your answer," said Naruto motioning to Kamina.

Kamina smirked and puffed out his chest at the spotlight.

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw the girls staring at him like he was some sort of god.

"Ummm... is your brother fine?" asked Naruto.

The girls snapped out of their awe and nodded back. The most he had was a bruise on his face.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank the Log. I guess just come with us in the meantime. Once your brother wakes up will talk about what to do next."

Their face scrunched up in confusion when he mentioned log, but they gave it no thought and just nodded again.

"See ya! I'm hungry!" said Naruto before disappearing in an orange flash.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted the blonde one. The other two were too shocked to say anything.

"All we know is that he has superpowers," answered Simon.

* * *

"You're back!" said Naruto cheerfully, sitting down next to the table. Yoko and Leon were sitting beside Naruto enjoying their drink.

"Yeah and super hungry" muttered Simon. Like some sort of signal, their stomach growled loudly.

"Just wait for the food to heat up," said Naruto as he fired a tiny fireball to the campfire. Kamina and Simon nodded, not bothered at all by the display of chakra. After a while, you get used to it and it becomes a common thing. Kamina grinned in amusement at seeing the shocked faces if the three sisters.

"Are you a god?" asked one of the girls meekly.

Naruto chuckled at that. "No just a human from another world with superpowers," said Naruto casually.

"Are their more like you?"

Yoko winced at that question, remembering when she once asked that same question and found out the possible extinction of his race. She could remember his hollow eyes like it was yesterday.

"No, I'm the last one," he answered with a small sad smile across his face. It was a bitter fact that he had come to accept. Even if he wasn't, the possibility of seeing them was close to none.

"Sorry for a-"

"Where the hell am I?" came a weak voice from one of the rooms. The three sisters snapped their heads back and ran towards the room their brother was located at.

"You okay Naruto," asked Yoko while putting her hand on top of his.

Naruto nodded and smiled back at her. "Yeah, I'm fine," he reassured, laying his head on her shoulder. Naruto sat back straight as the group came back.

"Hi, the name is Naruto Uzumaki and sorry for knocking you out," said Naruto as he stood up and extended his hand.

"Kittan and it's okay," said Kittan as he shook Naruto's hand. "Those three are Kiyoh, Kinon, and Kiyal. They are my younger sisters," he said with a swipe of his hand. "And we are the Beastmen hunters known as The Black Siblings!" he said while each once posed with their ass sticking out, out of the four only he was shaking his ass.

"Ummm... Cool" said Naruto, not sure of what to say about that small display. "Anyways I want to ask you guys and girls if you want to join us. We are planning to attack the Beastmen's Headquarters."

Kittan scoffed at that. "That's a death wish," he said simply.

"Now what makes you believe that?" asked Naruto curiously.

"You guys are not enough to take down all of them."

"Who said it was just us? The rest of our group is in the way. They're just preparing and recruiting more people while we go ahead."

"I'll join you if you help defeat this Gunmen, it has 16 heads," said Kittan with a smirk. He was sure that they will get scared and bail out right now.

"Consider it done. After we defeat these Gunmen you join us," said Naruto with a smirk. He had sealed his fate own fate. He made a deal that he had no chance of winning. "You know let's look around right now. Before they run away," said Naruto in a confident voice.

Kittan gulped nervously. He had noticed that Naruto was too confident, not even worried that he'll die.

"Brother you just lost," said Kiyoh with a knowing smile.

Just what do they know? thought Kittan as he observed Naruto.

Naruto stood up and walked out of the portable home. He crossed his fingers and with a slight push of chakra, 40 clones popped into existence. With a swipe of his hand, they disappeared.

Kittan jaw dropped at the display of power Naruto had.

"Where did they go?" asked Kamina.

"They're looking for the Gunmen. If they find one, they will lure it here, and we will destroy it."

"I see, well then I'm going to say hi to those cuties over there!" said Kamina as he walked towards the three sisters. Before he reached them, Kittan slammed his face to Kamina's. "Where do you think you're going? growled Kittan protectively.

"They are calling me over, it will be rude if I don't respond," said Kamina with a grin. Kittan took a glance behind and saw that Kamina was indeed right. They were giggling and motioning him to come over there. "I guess your fine then." sighed Kittan in defeat. Kamina chuckled in glee as he walked right past him.

Kittan shook his head and took a seat next to Naruto near the table. "Don't worry. Kamina is a good person, I don't think he will harm them."

Kittan sweatdropped at his attempt to calm him down. "What about you? You don't want a go at my sisters?" asked Kittan curiously.

"No, I have the best women in the world," said Naruto as he glanced at Yoko. Said person blushed at Naruto's compliment. "And I have the best man in the world also," said Yoko back.

Kittan grinned, even if the world was going to hell. Love will still exist somehow. He can only hope that one day he'll find someone to love and that will love him back just as much.

"GET BACK YOU HERE YOU BASTARD!" came a voice from afar. They all looked at the direction the shout came from and saw a giant Gunmen chasing a clone.

"Would you look that, it does have 16 heads. That's the target right?"

Kittan only nodded back dumbly.

"Okay, stand back everyone!" he shouted as he walked forwards a bit. Naruto raised his hand to the sky, in his palm a blue sphere formed. The wind started to pick up and spiral around the ball until blades formed around the Rasengan. Everyone covered their ears as the Rasen-Shuriken released an ear piercing sound.

"Rasen-Shuriken!" shouted Naruto as he threw it at the Gunmen. It spun rapidly shredding everything in its path towards the Gunmen.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" shouted the Gunmen. He tried dodging but it was too late. The Rasen-Shuriken hit its target and blew up into a dome of wind blades, slashing down to the molecule level.

Everyone watched in awe at the display of power. When the smoke died down, the Gunmen that was once there is nothing, but metal scrap that looked like it was put through a blender.

"Welcome to the team!" said Naruto cheerfully.

The Black Siblings can only nod dumbly, their brains were still shocked from what they just witnessed. In their minds, it was clear that destroying the Beastmen's Headquarter is actually possible. After seeing that, who wouldn't believe anything was possible?

"Let's celebrate!" shouted Kamina. "All right newbies, I'm your senior so you will listen to me!" mocked Kamina. The sisters giggled and Kittan growled at that.

"Like hell I am!" shouted Kittan as he slammed his face on Kamina's. Both were pushing each other fighting for dominance.

Naruto chuckled and sat next to Yoko. "What a lively crew," stated Naruto.

"Yeah it's never a dull day," said Yoko with a grin.

"Well let's join them!" said Naruto, his voice leaking with excitement. Times like this is what Naruto enjoyed. Celebrating and living life to the fullest, having no worries about the future. Just enjoying every day like it was their last one.

* * *

**Got nothing to say, so see ya next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I think at this rate the updates will be every two weeks instead. Also thanks for the 54 follows that's amazing! When I first started I didn't think I would get this much, so thank you, everyone! Now, onto the story, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

It's been a week since the Black Siblings joined Naruto's expedition, and currently, they were bored out of their minds. The last few days were uneventful, no Gunmen, no interesting events, just walking in the middle of the desert while the sun shined as hot as always.

"Kamina! Stop!" shouted Naruto. The floor underneath them was cracking for some reason.

"What for?" asked Kamina as he took another regular step.

"You idiot!" shouted Naruto as more cracks were appearing in the ground. Naruto grabbed Yoko's hand just in case anything happens.

Yoko smiled at his protective gesture.

"Say that to my face!" shouted Kamina as stomped his foot on the ground.

Naruto sighed in frustration and picked up Yoko with both of his arms, pressing her close against his chest. He jumped before the floor gave out and landed on one of the walls of the hole.

"You okay Yoko?" asked Naruto in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you think the rest will be fine?"

"Yeah, but just a bit shook up they were inside the house. Kamina and Simon are inside the Gunmen, so they should be fine."

She sighed in relief and Naruto smiled at her reaction. No matter what situation they were in, she always worries about the rest first.

"I think this is another village we fell in," said Naruto as he walked down the wall.

"Yeah, it seems every hole we fall into has a village." She agreed with Naruto.

"I think this is low enough," he said before jumping off the wall.

"Wait? WHAT? NARUTO!" shouted Yoko clutching on to Naruto tightly.

Naruto laughed as he fell deeper into the hole. His laughter can be heard echoing throughout the hole and then followed by Yoko's scream of terror.

After a few minutes of following they reached the floor. Naruto landed on the ground in a squatting position, making the water shoot up from his high-speed landing.

Yoko blushed in embarrassment as she realized the strangers witnessed her screaming her head off.

If they did notice they said nothing because instead, they were admiring the Gunmen. People were calling it a Face God and were looking at them in awe like God himself appeared before them. Some were murmuring that they were messengers of the celestial lands.

"Face God?" asked Kamina as he came out of his Gunmen. He turned his head back and saw the Gunmen they called Face God. Just as he was about to touch it, he was stopped by a shout from a kid.

"Please don't touch that, that is our village's guardian deity. Before you ask any questions, please come in. We'll get some fire up to warm you guys up." He said before leaving inside.

Naruto nodded and grabbed onto Yoko's hand. Everyone else followed behind Naruto.

After he started the fire, everyone else huddled next to it, shivering from the coldness of the water, except Naruto and Yoko. Naruto wrapped her hand around Yoko's shoulder, enjoying the small bonfire in front of him.

Yo, Forehead Boy! Don't you have more to throw on the fire?" complained Kamina.

"My name is Rossiu. This is all we have here." His voice showed irritation, most likely from the nickname Kamina called him.

"This place is a barrel of laughs, ain't it?" said Kamina rudely.

"Hey! Don't be rude!" said Yoko.

Before he can say anything, Naruto gave him a slight slap on the back of his head for his rudeness.

"Please forgive us for our rudeness," said Naruto to Rossiu.

Rossiu just nodded accepting his apology.

"Are you guys really from the Celestial Lands?" asked a kid curiously.

"Are you messengers of the Face God?" asked another girl from Simon's other side.

"Stop bothering the guest Gimmy, Darry. Go somewhere else."

"Ok" they both muttered.

"I'm sorry. Those children have no parents, so everyone spoils them."

"It's fine, they were not a problem or a bother," answered Naruto. He wanted to talk to the kids and tell them stories.

"That doesn't matter! What is more important is what is a Gunmen doing here!" exclaimed Kamina.

"Gunmen? You mean the Face God?" asked Rossiu, ignoring his rudeness for the second time.

"Wait, you don't know what that is?" asked Kamina with a mocking tone.

"You didn't know about them a month ago," said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Hey! You suppose to support me here!" shouted Kamina.

Everyone else laughed at his misery.

"Umm... do you girls mind putting this on?" said Rossiu, in his hands were the same clothing everyone in the village was wearing.

"Why," asked Yoko curiously. The other girls just stared at her with a dry look from her question. _'What is not obvious!' _they shouted on their minds.

"Well, um... perhaps you should cover up? Your manner of dress is... well, it is indecent!" he said, raising his voice for the first time.

Yoko's was shocked that someone called her clothing indecent. That was the first time, no one up in the land cared because it was understandable. It was a frickin desert outside, no one wears heavy clothing.

Naruto laughed loudly at her reaction. He was waiting for the day for someone to say something about it. When he first met her, he found it weird about why the girls of this planet wear so little clothing. After a few weeks, he finally understood why it was because they were in a desert that was so hot. Seeing someone that cared about dressing was amusing to him.

After Yoko put on the cloak, she turned around and asked Naruto if she looked weird in it.

"No, you don't look weird. You actually look pretty cute in it," said Naruto with a smile on his face. "You kind of remind of a ghost... ." As he said that he turned pale.

Yoko grinned evilly as she remembers he had a fear of ghosts. "I'm going to haunt you Naruto~!" she exclaimed as she walked towards Naruto and engulfed him in a hug. They both laughed at the little joke.

"Please stop that childish behavior! I would expect Celestians to refrain from such acts in front of our village," demanded Rossiu.

"Don't shove your expectations on us!" said Naruto with annoyance leaking from his voice. The kid's constant demands and the expectations were grinding on his nerves. He had no reason to please them, he was not celestian as the kid said.

"You are right, as Celestians you are above us and can do whatever you want. I'm sorry," he said with a bow.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm down his nerves._ 'That's just great!'_ he thought sarcastically. Now he believes that celestians are a race that shouldn't be questioned.

"Rossiu!" shouted a villager from behind the group of villagers.

"Yes, what is it?" answered Rossiu.

"T-There's a problem! Ucom's wife just gave birth to three babies!"

"What?!" asked Rossiu in shock. Everyone else gasped in shock.

"Huh? Why are they freaking out?" asked Kamina. He was clearly confused in the situation.

"Well giving birth to three babies his very rare. Maybe that's why?" added Naruto his two cents. Everyone else shrugged, they had no idea what to say or add.

"Excuse me, I have to talk with Father Magin." Before leaving, he gave a short bow and left walking towards the village.

* * *

"Man, this place is depressing. Old Ghia Village was nothing like this," said Kamina.

"Live here looks rough. It has nothing really. How are they even surviving is a mystery." said Naruto as he looked around. The people in the village did not look happy at all. Everyone had a blank look on their face. They only cheerful ones were those two kids they met.

"They have no electricity. No herds of livestock. All they have is a tiny pond and a broken Gunmen." said Leon softly.

"My apologies. Was the meal not to your liking?"

"Any amount of food is good. It's much better than starving to death," said Naruto softly with a knowing look. It reminded him of days when he was younger. There were times when he had nothing to eat for days. His sole source of food came from hunting in the woods. If he caught nothing then he ate nothing. Most of the villagers avoided him and ignored him, making it impossible to buy food or groceries. That was the incase until he met the store Ichiraku Ramen.

Rossiu nodded in understanding. "If it is not too much trouble, might I impose on you to tell me of the Celestial Lands?"

"Really, Forehead Boy? Does that mean you want more than the life of a celler dweller?" asked Kamina with a grin. "While the first thing to get out of the way is that the Gunmen are not gods!"

"But that has been our belief since long before I was born." countered Rossiu.

"You people have always lived like this?" asked Simon curiously.

"No, they say that our lot has improved considerably since the High Priest took over the administration of the village."

"Who is the High Priest?" asked Naruto.

"Celestains, please do not test this boy's piety any further." came a voice from the shadows. Everyone else turned their head towards the voice and saw an older man walking towards them.

"I'm afraid your words are too much for our people to accept. I apologize for neglecting to introduce myself. I am called Magin, and I govern this village."

Naruto noticed the slight twitch on Kamina legs and before he can do anything, Naruto put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said now is not the time.

"Rossiu, we have an important ceremony tomorrow. Go to bed."

"Yes, Father"

"You and your friends should turn in for the night, as well." said the High Priest to Naruto. "If you will excuse me," he said before leaving.

"Why did you stop me?!" asked Kamina angrily.

"Because you were about to do something stupid," said Naruto harshly. "We broke into their village the least we can do is respect them. Even if the guy pisses you off. Trust me I understand you, I also don't like him. Something is off about him," he said with a frown on his face.

"Yeah, that bastard sounded really smug," grumbled Kittan. His sisters nodded in response to their brother's answer.

"We will stay tomorrow to see this ceremony and get out of here after that. Now let's all go to sleep."

"Where are we going to sleep?" asked Simon.

"I'm sure they assigned a few rooms for us," said Naruto with false confidence.

After asking around it turns they did actually assigned some rooms. Naruto sighed in relief.

Both Naruto and Yoko grabbed a room for themselves.

"It's been a while since we had fun~," said Yoko seductively.

"Let's enjoy the privacy while it lasts," Naruto huskily whispered into Yoko's ear, causing her to shiver in lust.

**_'Ahhh shit, here we go again.'_** thought Kurama with a grin.

* * *

***Knock* *Knock***

"The ceremony will begin in a few minutes," said a villager behind Naruto's door.

"Okay will be out in a minute!" shouted Naruto from the bed. In his arms, Yoko was sleeping comfortably against his chest. "It's time to wake up sleepy head," he said softly as he pushed her shoulder lightly.

"Let me sleep a bit more," she whined as she snuggled against his chest, pressing her bare breasts against him.

"As much as I would love to lay here with you in my arms we can't right now. The ceremony will begin in a few minutes and we have to change into our clothing.," he said with a soft smile on his face.

"Do I have to wear the cloak?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a grin at seeing her pout.

* * *

"Yo, Kamina! What's with the frown," asked Naruto seriously.

"I met with the High Priest at the pond over there. Forehead Boy discovered the door to the Gunmen and we told him to take it for a ride. Before the kid could get in, that old man came and scolded the boy for opening the Gunmen. It was very hard to hold in my anger at the moment but I managed." said Kamina as he clutched his fist tightly.

"I see you did well on not losing your cool! I'm so proud of you!" said Naruto with comical tear flowing downs his eyes.

Kamina just laughed it off. He respected Naruto a lot and hearing that made him proud also. He was like their teacher, always guiding them and teaching them to fight for themselves and protecting them if things got out of hand.

"Well let's go see this ceremony and then get the hell out of here," said Naruto with a grin.

"Father Magin, surely it does not need to be held now." asked a person that was most likely the person called Ucom, who was currently carrying three babies.

"All three of these children might not survive."

Naruto frowned at that. 'What the hell is this ceremony for?' he thought. He took a look around and noticed that nobody looked happy, instead they were supporting sad and fearful faces.

"Please do not misunderstand, Ucom. Those chosen during this rite receive the god's blessing. Now, please draw."

Ucom looked at the cup that was carrying multiple sticks with fear on his face. "T-Then I'll draw for my wife and children, too," he said before reaching in and grabbing five sticks. Everyone else in the village followed after, each one grabbing a stick for themselves.

"There are two more sticks left. Did someone not get one?" asked the High Priest.

"Gimmy did not get one!"

"Neither did Darry!" exclaimed Gimmy.

"Oh my apologies." said the High Priest before crouching down towards them, so they can each grab their own stick.

"Now, open your hands. If your stick has a mark, you have been chosen by the gods."

Everyone immediately opened their hands and sighed in relief. Their eyes were conflicted between relief and guilt.

"She won! Darry won!" shouted Gimmy with excitement.

"So did you Gimmy!"

"Hey, you're right! We both won!"

Naruto for some reason felt his stomach drop. Something wasn't right, the sighs of relief and the look of pure sadness as their kids declared that they won was not right. Everyone was showing some kind of emotion except the priest. His eyes were dead as always, emotionless.

* * *

"Please take these kids with you!" exclaimed Rossiu breaking his proper form.

"What do you mean to take them with us?" asked Simon.

"To be sent to the celestial lands means to send them up to land." said the priest next to Rossiu.

Naruto eyes widened in anger after it clicked on his mind what will happen if they never stumbled in here. "You bastard don't tell me yo-"

"Yes, we would have sent them up there, regardless if you accepted." stated the priest without remorse.

Naruto walked over, with his fist tightly clutched. Kamina quickly grabbed his arm and shouted to Kittan for help. He quickly ran over and grabbed Naruto's other hand.

"You're lucky I can't kill you!" snarled Naruto when he was face to face with the priest. Naruto eyes flashed red for a second and the priest's eyes widened in fear for once. He took a step back in fear, as he was standing in front of the devil himself. Meanwhile, everyone else was stunned at his declaration. Kamina and Kittan let go of Naruto once he was not struggling against their hold anymore.

"Hey little ones, sorry you have to see that!" said Naruto as he crouched down and hugged both of them. "You guys can call me Brother Naruto!" said Naruto with a big grin. They both laughed and nodded. "Okay, Brother Naruto!" they both shouted in excitement.

"Off to the celestial lands we go!" said Naruto as he grabbed their hands.

"Hey you know we can't take them up there!" shouted Kamina.

"I'll take care of them don't worry about that. These children are my respo-" he was interrupted as the ground began to shake.

"Kamina! Simon! Everyone else, get ready." shouted Naruto immediately.

Before Naruto even shouted, Kamina and Simon were already heading towards their Gunmen. 'Good' thought Naruto with a proud smile. Naruto nodded in satisfaction and crossed his fingers, causing six clones to appear. "Protect them," was the single order he gave them.

'I don't know who you are but you came at the perfect moment. I got lot's of steam to release.'

**"Someone sounds fireed up,"** stated a deep voice, on his face was a big sinister smile.

Naruto smiled just the same before he launched himself straight at the Gunmen, in mid-air he punched the Gunmen, sending it back outside.

"You blonde bastard! I was looking for you!" shouted the Gunmen as it landed on its feet.

"And I was looking for a punching bag what a coincidence," said Naruto before he disappeared again and punched the Gunmen. The Gunmen barely moved and it quickly reacted with a punch of its own, sending Naruto flying. Naruto flipped mid-air and landed firmly on his feet, as soon as he landed he shout multiple wind bullets. The Gunmen moved to the side on instinct barely evading some of the bullets, except one that destroyed its arm.

The Gunmen gave a warcry before charging at Naruto. Before the Gunmen reached Naruto, Gurren Lagann flew out of the hole and dropped kicked the Gunmen, making a giant crater. Gurren Lagann grabbed the Gunmen and with a roar, threw it up to the sky towards Naruto.

Naruto charged a giant Rasengan and launched himself at the Gunmen, and it immediately exploded on contact.

Naruto landed next to Gurren Lagann without a single injury or burn.

"Let's get out of here now," said Naruto with a grin.

"Hell Yeah!" shouted Kamina.

"Woah Brother Naruto is so strong" shouted Gimmy in excitement. Darry nodded in awe.

Yoko giggled at their excitement.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked with a smile as he wrapped an arm around Yoko's shoulder, bringer her closer to him. She smiled and nodded as she laid her head against him.

Everyone nodded with determination in their eyes.

"Let's go then! We have a world to save!"

* * *

**First time I broke the 3k word barrier! Hell Yeah! I never thought I could do this lol. Hopefully next time it's easier to write a 3k words chapter. Now for questions, I won't be answering because I don't want to spoil some things. Sorry, I hope you guys understand. For those wondering that if Rossiu was left behind the answer is yes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I'm back from my long as break. Also, thanks Afro and Kamina for your reviews. I hope I can live to everyone's expectations, but it's my first story and I'm not the best writer, so yeah… let's see how this goes. Enjoy the chapter! See ya!**

_'I don't see shit.' _ Thought Naruto, with a dry look on his face. After weeks of following the map, they stumbled into more desert. _'What a big find!' _He thought, with obvious sarcasm.

"**Indeed, what a find."** Agreed Kurama.

His eye slightly twitched. _'It was sarcasm, Kurama'_

**"Really! I didn't think your feeble mind was capable of such a thing!"**

_'Hey! Don't sound so surprised! You know I'm pretty smart!'_ Naruto defended his dignity.

Kurama snorted. **"Was that sarcasm again?"**

_'... Fuckyou.' _Answered Naruto. The last thing Naruto heard was Kurama's laughter echoing through his mind. How that works he had no clue but it just does.

"Just do your thing again," he commanded in a tired voice. Kamina, Simon, and Leon raised an eyebrow in concern. He had the look of a man that was just destroyed, not that they were far off. Leon nodded and went back to work on the data they had. Kamina and Simon were chilling on their cockpit, enjoying the pleasures of an air conditioner. The rest of the crew are trying to survive the scorching hot sun.

"Yokoooo!" Cried out Naruto with his arms out, as if wanting a hug.

*There, there you'll be fine," she said with a motheringly smile on her face, while patting his back softly.

"Really?!" he asked as if he was a child. She giggled and nodded. Naruto felt no relief, he shuddered in fear as he heard Kurama dark chuckle echoing through his mind.

"Kurama?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Naruto chuckled and gave a grin. "Yeah, you know how he is."

Yoko meeting Kurama was an interesting scene, to say the least.

**Flashback**

"You ready to meet Kurama, Yoko?" asked Naruto. It was currently night time, allowing everyone to get a rest from fighting.

Yoko nodded in response. After Naruto warned her that Kurama has quite an attitude, she was nervous that she would piss him off.

"Here we go!" He tapped grabbed Yoko's hand and suddenly Yoko felt a slight pull throughout her body. She blinked a few times, allowing to adjust herself to the sudden change. The first thing she realized was the water that was up to the ankle. She looked around, taking into notice that she was in a sewer or more like a giant sewer. She quickly looked back when she felt a hot thick breath touch her from behind. She froze in fear at that one lone eye that was staring at her. It was easily bigger than her entire body and it was the darkest shade of red she had ever seen.

"**I see you brought me some foo-." **Yoko quickly reacted and punched Kurama's eye with all her strength. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw Kurama pull his head back in pain. He roared loudly causing the wall of the sewer to shake.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" **Shouted Kurama, his tails behind swayed angrily.

"YOU WERE GOING TO EAT ME!" shouted Yoko back.

"**It was just a JOKE!" **answered Kurama.

"Well, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! NARUTO TOLD ME YOU HAD AN ATTITUDE, SO I SOCKED YOUR EYE!" She shifted the blame to Naruto.

"WHAT! DON'T BLAME!" shouted Naruto back. He shivered in fear as he felt Kurama's gaze fall on him. "HEY! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M WRONG." Defended Naruto. If anything, Kurama's killing intent skyrocketed. They snapped their heads back to Yoko when they heard her trying to stifle a laugh. Her back was silently shaking and in a matter of seconds, she broke into a fit of laughter. They both furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"You guys get along so well." She said after calming down. Naruto grinned back. "Yeah, we are friends." He answered.

"**This idiot grows on you." **Answered Kurama with a smirk.

Naruto twitched at the word idiot. "You always have to find a way to insult me, don't you?" Asked Naruto in a dry voice. His only response was a fanged grin.

"Kurama," she called, trying to grab his attention. "Sorry about the eye and nice to meet ya! My name is Yoko, Yoko Littner." She said with a smile.

"**Nice to meet you, little one. My name is Kurama, the greatest and strongest Biju in existence."** Said Kurama with his chest puffed out and his nine tails fanned out in all their glory.

"Hey! You weren't like that the first time we met!" complained Naruto in shock. "YOU TRIED TO EAT ME!"

Kurama swatted him with a tail. **"You hear something?" **asked Kurama to Yoko. Yoko played along and shook her head.

**Flashback End**

"Naruto?" came Leon voice from Lagann. "The results I got are that the enemy base is moving. Should we follow after them?"

Naruto sighed in exhaustion. "Sorry," he said quickly as he got out of Yoko's arms.

"It's fine they need you right now," she answered with a smile. Naruto smiled back before heading back to Gurren Lagann.

"We are going to scout while we wait for the back up to come. Send them a message that says how many days before they catch up to us." He told Leon.

"Hmm, according to the map, they will be here in about a week," stated Leon.

"Looks like it, but I want to see their thoughts on the subject," answered Naruto.

Leon nodded and typed up the message on the computer. "We should get an answer in like 10 minutes."

"Okay, I'll be outside," responded Naruto.

"What are we doing now?" asked KIttan as soon as Naruto got out Gurren Lagann.

"Something we haven't done in a long time." He said with a grin.

Kittan's face scrunched up in confusion. _'Something we haven't done in a while? What could it be? Don't tell me…'_

"Based on your face, I'm guessing you have an answer." His voice was laced with amusement.

"Is it a p-party?" He stuttered.

"No, it's resting," answered Naruto in a dry a voice.

"Oh, that." The previous hope in his eyes was gone and his disappointment was clear as the day.

"Sounds like someone doesn't need to rest," stated Naruto with a grin.

Kittan immediately stiffened at his voice. "What?! I never said that! I love resting!." He shouted in a desperate voice. It was clear that he was trying to save his rest before it was taken away.

"I'm just kidi-" ***BOOM***

He was interrupted by a loud bang. The ground shook like an earthquake was happening and two more followed after.

"Kamina and Simon, get rid of them.." He dismissed the Gunmen with a wave from his hand.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Simon, you ready?" Asked Kamina.

"Y-Yeah" answered Simon with a slight stutter.

Kamina smirked and tightened his grip on the controls. In an instant, they launched into the smoke. The first Gunmen they met was destroyed before it even got a chance to stand up. Gurren Lagann through a punch with a drill on the sides, it easily ripped through the metal, rending the gunmen useless.

"One down!"

In the midst of his fight, the other two gunmen got up and dropped into a stance. One of them had a sword in hand and the other was using two battle axes.

Gurren Lagann reached over to the weapon the destroyed Gunmen had. It was Katana and Kamina loved it. He gave it a few swings and pointed it at the Gunmens.

"You ready for an ass-kicking?" Asked Kamina with a smirk.

The one with the two battle axes growled and charged in. Gurren Lagann stepped back to dodge a slash. It tried swiping at its feet, but the Gunmen slammed the katana into the ground with the other axe. With the other axe in his hand, the Gunmen swung and hit Gurren Lagann across the chest.

"Brother! Are you okay?!" Shouted Simon in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine just got shaken up a bit."

On the sidelines, Naruto sighed in exasperation. It was clear that wielding a weapon was not going to work. As a matter of fact, they still needed help, not that it was a bad thing. To win with minimal damage or loss, a team is required.

"Black Siblings, create openings with your bombs. Yoko, back them up with your sniper and be careful." Ordered Naruto.

They nodded and left to gear up for battle. Meanwhile, Gurren Lagann was still in the defensive. They were doing their best to stay alive from the relentless attacks of the duo Gunmen.

"What us?" Asked Gimmy, to his side was also Darry with him.

Naruto gave them a smile. "You guys are staying with me and enjoy the show."

"But we wanna help!" Said Gimmy with a grin. Darry nodded to show she also wanted in.

"Now, now don't be hasty. Once you're a bit older, I'm sure you can help." Answered Naruto with a grin.

"Really?!"

Naruto nodded back. "For now, leave it to us!" Both Gimmy and Darry nodded back and stood by Naruto, as the fight continued.

The Black Siblings came to the rescue and threw multiple bombs at the Gunmen. After being momentarily stunned, Gurren Lagann kicked one of the Gunmen with all of its force, the Gunmen flew back, leaving a trail behind. Now, it was the Gunmen with the sword against Gurren Lagann. Gurren Lagann charged in and the Gunmen did a downward swing. The sword raced down quickly, but Gurren Lagann barely sidestepped, using the momentum left from their charge they elbowed the Gunmen's face. They quickly followed with a leg sweep, causing the Gunmen to fall against the ground.

"You're done for!" Shouted Kamina as he swung his fist at the Gunmen that was down. While it was midway, Simon transformed the fist into a drill. The Gunmen tried stopping it, but the drill shredded its arms and continued its path to its stomach.

"Curse you!" Was the last thing he screamed before the drill dug in, effectively killing the pilot within.

Simon closed his eyes as he heard a sickening squelch. Everyone cringed at that sound. It was his first kill and was a brutal way to do it. Without a doubt, he will remember that for a quite a while.

"Simon! Don't look!" Shouted Kamina but it was too late. Everyone can hear Simon throwing up.

"B-Brother, I don't want to fight anymore," he said in a weak voice.

"It's okay. Naruto, please take care of the other Gunmen!" Shouted Kamina.

Naruto just nodded in return and pointed his finger at the final Gunmen, the one that was sent flying. The wind slightly picked up, and the next second, the Gunmen was littered with holes.

"You think Simon will be fine?" Asked a worried Yoko to Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "Only time will tell," he answered. Even though he looked unbothered, he was slightly worried inside.

"I sure hope the kid is fine," said Kittan. The sisters just nodded in agreement. It was Simon's first kill, and at such a young age, it will affect him even more.

"Well, there is nothing we can do. Let's go see how he is doing." Said Naruto as he made his way towards Gurren Lagann. The rest nodded and followed behind.

When they made it to Gurren Lagann, Kamina and Simon were standing outside. Kamina had is his arm over his shoulder, trying to provide some sort of comfort, but it wasn't helping, his eyes were jaded and unfocused.

"Are you okay?" Asked Naruto. It was a dumb question, but he felt inclined to ask.

"I k-killed him. I'm becoming like them, a m-monster."

"What are you saying?! The fact that you are feeling remorse, shows that your human!" Kamina grabbed onto Simon's shoulder. "No monster feels remorse!" Shouted Kamina. "Don't blame yourself, it was us that did it, not just you."

"Okay," he answered softly.

"Hey Kamina, just let him be, so he can sort out his thoughts. No one shrugs of their first kill like its nothing." Suggested Naruto.

Kamina nodded. He knows Naruto right, for even he felt uneasy. He doesn't show it because Simon needs him right now.

"Okay, everyone lets take it easy now. In a week, we will launch an attack." Said Naruto.

Throughout the week they Naruto has been training Kamina and Simon, which was going smoothly. Together they were unstoppable, but if they were to separate it will leave a few openings. Although he did that Simon was more serious throughout the training. When they weren't training, Naruto would spend most of his time with Yoko and the kids. Meanwhile, he had clones scout the headquarters. It was a giant ship and it was carrying around hundred Gunmen. _'With the clones and the backup coming, things should go smoothly'_ he thought with a grin. _'I won't fail- No, we won't fail." _He thought before leaving.

The next day, the backup arrived. It was 30 Gunmen and 50 infantry. They were led by Dayakka, the chief of Littner Village.

"Yo!" Said Naruto with his signature grin.

"Dayakka! How have you been?" asked Yoko with a smile.

"Who is that guy?" whispered Kittan to Kamina.

"The chief of the Littner Village," answered Kamina.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Dayakka. Have your army rest, we are attacking tomorrow at night." Said Naruto as he motioned to everyone to find a spot to rest.

"Do you know how many we are fighting?" asked Dayakka.

"Around a hundred Gunmen," he said with a shrug.

"Hundred?! Are you cra-"

"Calm down, I can spawn clones to level the field. Everything is going to be okay," assured Naruto with a grin.

"Hmm, okay. We trust that you know what you are doing" said Dayakka with a smile.

That night they had a feast and everyone joined in. Everyone knows that this feast could possibly their last one, yet no one regretted their choice of joining.

"Hey Yoko, want some?" He offered some alcohol he got. She nodded and Naruto poured some into a cup.

"Here you go!" he said with a grin.

She grabbed the cup and gave a grateful smile. "Hey, Naruto are you not afraid," asked Yoko in a timid voice.

"We all afraid. Everyone here is, even I am, but not for me. I'm afraid that something can happen to you, that I will fail another promise, and see my loved one killed before me. That's why I fight and face my fears so that I could never see that happen. Everyone here is trying to protect something and that's why they will gladly throw their lives away. This is what we call bravery, to face our fears." said Naruto seriously. He looked up to the sky, at the starry night, and smiled sadly.

"You miss them?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I always will. Enough about me, do you feel better now." He asked with a small grin.

She nodded and gave a big smile. "Let's enjoy the feast!" she said before taking a sip from her cup. Naruto nodded and scooted next to her. _'I'll protect you even if it's the last thing I do… even if you will hate more the rest of your life."_


End file.
